


Broccoli and Toffee Chews

by ANonsense



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: British English, Candy, Dessert & Sweets, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Rhyming, With A Twist, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweets are Amaimon's drug... and his downfall. Idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broccoli and Toffee Chews

Amaimon likes sweets a lot.

In his pockets he has got

Jelly babies, gummy bears,

Skittles, Wispa bars, eclairs,

Candyfloss and lollipops,

Haribo and lemon drops,

Love hearts, toffee, midget gems,

Cola bottles, M&Ms,

Parma Violets, fudge and twix,

Curly wurlys, dolly mix,

Chocolate buttons, sour snakes,

Strawberry laces, chocolate flakes,

Flying saucers, walnut whips,

Bounty bars and double dips,

Lots and lots of lovely sweeties...

Amaimon has diabetes.


End file.
